


My Knight in Shining Armour

by Morningstar96



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Camelot/ Arthurian AU, Dragons, F/F, F/M, I couldn't choose between Sam and Alex or Kelly and Alex, I've been watching Merlin so this happened, Kara's the greatest knight in the land, Knights - Freeform, Lena is literally a queen, Queens, So I made them a glorious polyamorous relationship, and also too easily seduced by mysterious queens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar96/pseuds/Morningstar96
Summary: Lena Luthor is Camelot’s mysterious princess. When her brother the prince goes on a genocidal massacre against the fallen kingdom of Krypton, he falls from grace and flees into the wilds with their mother, the similarly disgraced Queen Lilian. As the only heir to the throne, Lena must step up, lead her people, and clean up the mess her family had made. Will she succeed against all odds whilst fighting against the vile rumours and mistrust that follow her?Kara Danvers- Zor-El is a survivor of Krypton- a mighty knight from a noble family. She’s been wandering the kingdoms and picked up a family along the way: her loyal sister, the knight and medic Alex Danvers; her faithful squire, Nia Nal; the technology designer Winn Schott and the gentleman knight James Olsen; the great alien wizard J’onn J’onzz; and her pet dragon, Spike.When Kara and her friends approach Camelot in search of food and shelter, they find that their services are in dire need, and the resident Queen, Lena Luthor, offers food, comfort and shelter in return for those services.But what Kara doesn’t expect is for the Queen herself to hire her as her personal bodyguard and knight-in-arms...





	My Knight in Shining Armour

Lena needed to lie down, possibly for the rest of eternity, but at least for a few minutes.

Her bed was huge. She loved it dearly. The mattress was soft and warm and her blankets were delightful. The entire frame held delicate purple curtains that she liked to shut herself in with, and her entire world would narrow to this bed and the rectangle of ceiling she could see above it.

A few months ago, her mother would have been the only thing stopping her from doing precisely what she wanted and taking a good, long nap.

But Lena Luthor was now queen, not a princess, and with that came the responsibility of looking after her kingdom. Every inch of it, from the castle itself to the villages and towns outlying it, and the vast farmlands bordering everything else.

This was great.

This was fine.

This was everything Lena had been training for her entire life.

_Lena was panicking._

She was doing her best, she truly was, but there is only so much strain a twenty-four year old can take, and it was beginning to show.

Lena straightened as her court physician, Kelly Olsen, approached. ‘Your Majesty, if I may speak?’

‘Of course.’

Kelly brought out a scroll she’d had tucked into her dress. ‘I have received a letter from my brother announcing his arrival in Camelot later this afternoon. He has a group of friends in his company.’

Lena began to settle. Finally, some nice news; Kelly missed her family, and Lena was pleased that her friend’s brother was on route. Even if she couldn’t have a decent family of her own, Lena thought it might be enough to make sure that her friends got to keep good families. ‘That’s very good, Kelly.’

Kelly bit her lip, and Lena’s nerves began to flare up with tension again. She could feel some form of doom impending, and she knew she wouldn’t like it.

‘What is it?’

The physician took a deep breath. ‘The leader of the company is one Sir Kara Danvers- Zor-El.’

Lena blanched. Her mouth fell agape in shock, and she had to blink a few times as the words sank in. ‘Zor-El?’ she said, wondering if all the stress had finally caught up with her and that she was hearing things now.

‘Yes, Ma’am. She’s a survivor from Krypton. A noble knight of the House of El, according to James.’

‘My goodness,’ Lena breathed, trying to collect herself again for perhaps the hundredth time that morning. ‘I- why is she coming here, of all places? I can only imagine she seeks vengeance for the crimes my brother committed.’

Kelly frowned. ‘Indeed, Ma’am. But James vouches for her, so perhaps she wants to form some sort of treaty?’

_If only the world were truly that kind, _Lena thought, but bit back those words for something more neutral. ‘We shall see. In any case, I will see them in the throne room this afternoon. Tell Sir Arias to inform me when they arrive.’

Kelly dipped her head in acknowledgement. ‘Yes, Ma’am.’

After spending two hours organising the few remaining knights that remained in Camelot after Lex’s genocidal massacre of Krypton, Lena spent another hour answering letters, meeting with the castle staff to discuss several issues in maintenance, and finally having a lunch break. She was just finishing off her eggs and milk when Sir Samantha Arias, one of her oldest friends, came into the room. She gave a small bow before addressing her.

‘Your Majesty, the knights have arrived and are waiting for you.’

Lena licked away the last of her food and stood up. ‘Then let us meet!’ she replied, sounding much braver than she felt.

Lena took her place on her throne and waited in thick silence as Sir Arias bowed out of the room to retrieve the newcomers. It gave Lena time to freak out more than she already had. On one hand, she knew that James was trustworthy, and that his company would be the same. On the other, she felt a deep unease at having a survivor from Krypton coming into her domain. Prince Lex had pretty much annihilated the kingdom of Krypton; Lena could only imagine that this mysterious knight wanted revenge for that. And it was exhausting, trying to prove herself day in and out that she wasn’t going to become her brother, that she had everyone’s best interests at heart, but something in her was determined to prove that to Sir Kara in particular. So Lena sat straight and regal, collected herself as the throne rooms doors swung open, and watched as Sir Arias and Lady Kelly led her guests down the throne room.

She watched as Kelly bounded toward a handsome dark knight and threw herself into his arms, joyous at being reunited with her brother; she raised an eyebrow at the lithe, pearly-silver dragon slinking alongside them all with a gentle hiss of scales sliding against marble; she noted two other female knights, one of them a skinny yet enthusiastic-looking squire, the other tall and fierce with short, dark red hair; a stocky commoner man with a broad face and intelligent eyes; and an older man, as dark-skinned as Kelly and James, dressed in plain robes and emanating a deep wisdom. Lena drank them all in and committed them to memory before letting her gaze be inevitably drawn to the shining star of the group, dressed in scratched yet gleaming armour, her honey hair loose in soft waves that framed a strong jaw and beautiful face. Her breastplate was emblazoned with a familiar red and blue symbol: _El Mayarah, _the emblem of the House of El.

Sir Kara Danvers- Zor-El, the last daughter of the House of El from Krypton.

A thick tension grew as they watched each other, Lena somehow already hooked on the knight’s bright blue eyes.

‘Welcome to Camelot,’ Lena said, keeping her voice steady. ‘I trust your journey was good?’

‘It had some drawbacks, Your Majesty,’ Sir Kara said, inclining her head politely, ‘but nothing we are unaccustomed to.’

Lena studied them again. The group looked tired, thin, hungry and in need of baths. ‘You are welcome to rest, eat, use our facilities, and mingle at will; I simply ask that you keep on your best behaviour and abide by our laws.’

‘An easy request, Ma’am,’ said Kara. ‘We thank you for your generosity, and will be grateful to spend a few nights here.’

Lena found herself smiling, and her nerves began to settle. ‘Sir Arias and Lady Olsen will lead you to the guest chambers. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask them.’

The other senior knight, the one with red hair, piped up. ‘Where will Spike go?’

Lena eyed the dragon, for she was sure that must be Spike. ‘I’m assuming he might like to eat horses, so I suggest he stay in the woodlands on the opposite side of the castle to the stables. There are many deer there he can feast upon.’

‘Did you hear that, Spike?’ Kara cooed, turning toward her dragon. ‘There’s deer!’

And Lena was struck by how this ethereal, noble knight was also a bit a complete dork. She smiled despite herself.

Perhaps this would not end badly, after all.

Kara groaned with relief as she sank into her bed. ‘Rao, it feels so good to be clean and have someplace warm to sleep,’ she sighed, feeling the tension in her muscles drain away as she moulded herself into the soft blankets.

‘Ugh, I know!’ said Alex, dropping onto the mattress next to her. ‘I didn’t think my muscles would ever recover from the other day, but that bath was amazing.’

‘I could stay here forever,’ Kara said sombrely, stretching out on the bed with a feline luxuriousness. She didn’t even question Alex following her into her guest chamber instead of her own. They hadn’t been properly alone together for a good while, and Kara wanted to spend some quality time with her sister.

‘Don’t count on it, I doubt the queen will let us become permanent residents.’

‘What if she does, though?’ Kara flopped onto her belly and looked at her sister. ‘We could have a stable life as proper knights again! I’ll be able to get the proper resources to train Nia, you can practice your medic skills, James gets to stay with his sister, Winn can put his technical skills to good use, and J’onn can finally settle down and have some peace!’

‘It does sound nice,’ Alex sighed, softening at the fantasies. ‘But the queen’s already welcomed us as guests with open arms, so I wouldn’t push it.’

‘Hmm. Anyway, this calls for a sisters night. We haven’t had one in ages.’

‘Agreed,’ said Alex. ‘So what’ll it be tonight? Chess? Cards? Knucklebones?’

‘Knucklebones,’ Kara said resolutely.

Alex brought out her pouch and poured out the knucklebones. They were a bit hard to see in the flickering candlelight, especially for Alex who didn’t have Kara’s superhuman sight, but they managed to spend an hour playing the game before Alex retired to the chamber next door and Kara snuggled under her covers and fell into the most restful sleep she’d had in a long time.

The next morning dawned with a grey sky and the smell of incoming rain in the air. Kara awoke with a sigh, smiling into the softest pillow her head had met in months, and relished the feeling of being somewhere safe indoors instead of camping out in the wild. Not that she disliked camping at all- it could be great fun, especially when you were with friends and family!- but she’d grown up as a noblewoman and could definitely appreciate comfort and luxury when she found it. Kara took a few minutes to stay soft and cozied in her blankets, watching wrens sing outside her window and a sheet of rain crash over the distant forest. Finally, her hunger got the better of her and she was eager to dine on castle food again. Last night, she and her company had had dinner with the queen and her compatriots in the throne room, and feasted on all the things Kara had missed eating back in Krypton. She was looking forward to repeating the process with breakfast.

At this hour, Kara had expected to be alone as she entered the throne room’s dining area. But she was sure she could wrangle something up from the kitchen, and it would be a good excuse to socialise with and befriend the servants, so she wandered into the kitchens and did just that. Kara was reserved as she entered the space. She’d been in several castles before, and some treated their servants far better than others. She was relieved to find this was case here, and that the servants and commoners working in the kitchens seemed healthy, well-fed and clothed, and content. She spent a half hour working and chatting amongst them before drifting back into the throne room with a plate bursting with food.

She almost bumped straight into a familiar figure with flowing dark hair and luminous eyes-

‘My Queen!’ Kara squeaked, launching away as if she’d been poked with a hot rod. Thankfully, she managed to keep everything on her plate. ‘I’m so sorry, I didn’t see’-

‘It’s quite alright, Sir Kara,’ Queen Lena said, eyes glimmering with amusement. She glanced down at Kara’s over-full plate. ‘I see you found some breakfast.’

‘Oh- yes, I did. Your cooks are wonderfully skilled.’

Lena bit her lip, looking like she was holding back a smirk. ‘Glad to see you enjoy the food. And you’re up awfully early.’

‘No rest for the knight,’ Kara chirped. ‘I’m always up at dawn, been a habit since my squire days.’

Lena raised an eyebrow. ‘I see your own squire isn’t up yet.’

Kara waved her hand carelessly. ‘Nia? She’s been working hard for months, she needs a sleep-in. She’s earned it.’

Lena looked suddenly shy. ‘Shall we- shall we have breakfast? Together?’

Kara nodded, almost shaking the food off her plate in her enthusiasm. ‘I’ll be at the table.’

Lena glided into the kitchens, and Kara’s eyes seemed fixed on her retreating form. The queen was dressed in only in her underclothes, revealing soft curves and a belly Kara just really, really wanted to push her face into and nuzzle. Kara shook herself of the strange thoughts, which she suspected were deeply inappropriate when directed at a queen.

Kara took the same seat she’d had last night, the one at the queen’s right hand side, and waited. Normally she’d dig straight into her meals, but she wanted to show respect by waiting for the queen to get her food and settle down first. Minutes later the queen padded back into the throne room, arms laden with a breakfast plate; Kara stood up and drew out the queen’s chair, just as she’d seen gentlemen do for the women they wooed.

Not that she was wooing the queen of Camelot.

That would be ridiculous.

Kara retreated back to her own seat and they ate in a strange but comfortable silence for a while. Kara felt all tingly under her skin, like she was participating in some momentous event. Which she supposed she was, really. The queen of Camelot hosting a knight from Krypton, both women existing amicably together in the same space. By all accounts, one would expect them to be hostile and ready to fight; but Kara felt relaxed in the queen’s presence, if not inquisitive about her. She kept sneaking intrigued glances. Lena ate delicately, as befitted a queen, and Kara found herself oddly captivated by her large, elegant hands and soft-looking lips.

‘So,’ Lena said eventually, placing her spoon in her bowl, ‘you hail from the House of El. What brings you to Camelot, of all places?’

Kara swallowed her food. She knew this question had been coming, but it still caught her off guard. ‘I am simply leading a band of travellers in need of work and food, Your Majesty.’

‘I see.’

Lena seemed troubled, to say the least, and Kara was hit by a desire to comfort her. ‘I know it seems strange for me to ask for shelter here, but I have no ulterior motives other than employment-seeking.’

The queen offered a tentative smile, her face tired and wan but determined. Kara was humbled to remember that she was witnessing Lena in a vulnerable moment, at a vulnerable time of day. She doubted many people got to see her like this. ‘Employment, I can help with. When Lex went on his massacre, many residents of this castle fled in shame. The castle staff often struggle to fulfil Camelot’s needs, and we need more knights.’ She took her spoon again and swirled it around idly in her empty bowl- a nervous gesture. ‘I can offer you and your company probationary positions. If you prove yourselves capable and honourable, as I am sure you are, you can stay on a more permanent basis.’

Kara dipped her head, hoping the relief in her face wasn’t too obvious. But she’d never been particularly adept at concealing her emotions, and Lena’s expression softened.

‘I cannot imagine the blow it must have been, when Lex came to Krypton,’ she said, her voice hesitant- almost as if she was unsure that she was allowed to broach this topic, this dragon in the room. ‘The records show that very few survived- most notably your cousin, the great Kal-El.’ She raised her spoon as a sort of toast to him.

‘He was the one to fight off Lex and defeat him,’ Kara said, nodding. ‘He’s gone to Metropolis and now stands guard as the castle’s senior knight.’

‘Is it true that he possesses great powers?’ Lena’s voice was inquisitive now, like she was an alchemist about to delve deep into the mysteries of the natural world.

‘Yes!’ Kara stood up. ‘And as his cousin, I share them…’ She began to float upward, much more slowly than she usually would on account of there being a ceiling above her. Lena’s eyes widened, her mouth falling in awe, and Kara couldn’t help the spark in pride and being the cause of that reaction.

‘I have more, but, uhm, I don’t want to accidentally destroy anything,’ Kara added sheepishly, lading back on the polished floor as gently as possible.

Lena chuckled- an honest-to-goodness chuckle that made Kara’s heart turn into a puddle of goo. ‘Such chivalry, Sir Kara.’

Kara sat back down and finished the rest of her breakfast. After a good stretch of silence, Lena broke it.

‘If you are willing, Sir Kara, I may have a position of interest for you.’

‘Oh?’ said Kara.

‘I am in need of a personal bodyguard. Assassins have begun coming after me, and while my knights are competent, I need them guarding the rest of the castle instead of me. But if your knights join mine, then I could spare myself a personal guard.’

Kara watched her, noticing her halting speech. There was fear behind the mask of stoic calm, and it made Kara wonder just many attempts had been made on her life recently. Even just one attempt would be enough to upset anyone, so she wasn’t surprised to see that the queen looked tired and shaken.

‘Are you sure, Ma’am? I would be honoured to accept the position, but I’d understand if you’d rather me join the other knights instead.’

Lena nodded. ‘My choice would be Sir Arias, but she has a daughter to look after, and I don’t want to keep them apart by having her with me at all hours.’ She glanced furtively at Kara. ‘You don’t have a child, do you?’

Kara shook her head. ‘No, Ma’am. I’m all yours.’

‘Lovely! Sir Arias will give you and your company a tour of the castle and run you through on the code of conduct Camelot’s knights are expected to follow. After that… meet me my in my chambers tonight, and we can discuss this further.’

It was a clear dismissal; Kara leapt to her feet, knowing that the queen needed to prepare for her day and that she ought to get ready herself.

‘I will see you tonight, then, Ma’am.’

Two weeks later.

Alex Danvers took her time bathing and eating her lunch, having had a long sleep-in after her night shift on guard duty with Sir Arias. Like Kara, Alex relished the luxury Camelot offered, made all the sweeter after a hard day’s work with the castle’s knights. Normally she’d stay with James and Nia when working, since they were her friends and she disliked change, but in the past few days she’d been leaning closer to Sir Arias, who was absolutely fascinating. Which was odd, since it generally took more than a few days for Alex to start befriending someone in earnest, but she found herself eager to do just that with her fellow knight.

Unfortunately, Kara had made making friends look a lot easier than it actually was, and Alex found herself going into interrogation mode rather than engaging in actual conversation whenever she asked Sam to tell her something about herself.

Alex wandered out into the markets just outside the castle, vaguely thinking of visiting some blacksmiths for a new sword while she had a day off. Her old sword had gotten badly chipped in a way that told her the metal was not as good quality as her previous blacksmith had told her, and she kind of wanted a new sword anyway. And perhaps some talon armour for Spike, if he was willing to wear it (she doubted he would).

Alex had just reached the markets when she heard the scream.

Instinct launched her on rapid feet, head swivelling to find the source of the cry. She was faster without her armour, but unlike Kara, that left her entirely vulnerable. She didn’t think of that, though, when she rounded a corner and found a bandit holding a rag to a girl’s mouth and dragging her away, kicking but powerless to scream further.

Alex’s higher thought processes flew out the window and she tackled the bandit, ripping the girl away from him before he could draw his sword. She stepped in front of the girl, even as the bandit advanced with sword in hand. But Alex couldn’t risk a bad move now, not with a child to defend, and she thought rapidly of her options. Blood pounded behind her ears, then she realised it was actually the sound of footsteps behind her.

‘RUBY!’

Sam Arias flew into action, landing beside Alex to protect the young girl. Faced with the prospect of battling two knights, the bandit wisely turned tail and fled into the alleys. Sam rushed ahead to give chase, and Alex shook herself from her trance and ushered the stricken girl to the safety of the market.

‘You alright?’ said Alex anxiously, checking her over. The girl seemed shaken, but physically fine.

‘I’m okay,’ said the girl, ‘not so sure about the bandit, though.’

Sam arrived back on the scene minutes later dragging the bandit in chains. She looked furious, her face made of stone, and Alex shivered. She did _not _want to get on this lady’s bad side.

‘Take him to the queen,’ she said to James, who looked on with bewilderment but accepted Sam’s offering of a bandit in chains.

‘What should I tell her?’

‘Tell her that he attempted to kidnap my daughter.’

James left with the bandit in tow.

Alex stared between Sam and the girl in shock. ‘Your daughter?’ she echoed, but even as she said it, she could see the evidence before her. The girl looked a bit too old to be the child of someone as young as Sam, but Alex figured Sam must have borne her child when she was quite young.

Sam’s face softened, some her usual placid expression returning. ‘Yes, my daughter. Ruby, meet Alex. Alex, meet Ruby.’

Alex looked down at Ruby, smiling despite herself. ‘Hello, there.’

Ruby blinked up at her with the same big, brown eyes as her mother and Alex knew she was done for. ‘Hi.’

Sam came up and stood behind Ruby, putting a protective hand on her shoulder. She gave Alex an earnest look. ‘Thank you, Alex. I would’ve been too late, and I don’t know what I would have done if he succeeded in taking her.’

Alex ducked her head. ‘Part of the job, Sir.’

‘I know… but still, thank you.’

Later, as Alex finally found a blacksmith and went wandering around again as she waited for him to draw up the design for her new sword, she ruminated on what had happened, and the overwhelming protectiveness she’d felt over Ruby. It wasn’t the first time she’d defended a child like that. Over the past year in particular, she’d find herself day-dreaming about having her own child to raise and love, and a powerful yearning took a constant backseat in her mind. She supposed that now she was hurtling further and further to her third decade of life, she was at that point where her maternal instincts were kicking in and urging her to make a baby. It didn’t happen to everyone, she knew; her estranged best friend, Maggie, had been adamant on never having children, but apparently Alex’s body didn’t get that particular memo.

The only issue was that Alex couldn’t seem to find attraction in any of the men in her life. Even Winn, by all accounts one of her favourite people and potentially a good partner, did nothing for her; and neither did James, handsome and courteous as he was, and none of the suitors her mother had sent her way had succeeded in wooing her. Nia was transgender and thus had the specific equipment required to help her make a baby, but… she was a woman, and also a touch too young for her taste. So making the baby itself would be the tricky part, if Alex couldn’t get her heart screwed back in and let a man court her.

_Or, _another part of her prodded, _there are many orphans in the world, and many women and widows working as single mothers. You can adopt a ward. That would also take away the risk of dying in childbirth and then not getting to be a mother at all. _

Alex really couldn’t argue with that little voice in her head. As a medic, she’d seen many women fail to survive childbirth, and the fear of that happening to her was visceral. It would indeed be pointless to go through all that- pregnancy, labour, birth- only to leave her child motherless. But raising a young ward would mean taking in a child in desperate need of a parent, and giving them the love and guidance they wouldn’t otherwise have received. And nobody could argue that wasn’t a noble thing to do.

_I need to talk to Kara about this. _Alex might be the elder sister, but Kara still always pulled through with valuable advice.

Alex was so absorbed in her thoughts that she bumped into someone.

‘Oh, sorry- Lady Olsen!’ Alex squeaked, reaching out to steady the lady she’d nearly toppled over.

‘Quite alright, Sir Alex,’ said Kelly, amused. ‘What has you staring out in the distance like that?’

Something in her voice made Alex want to be honest. That, and she’d recently found Kelly to be a highly refreshing person to talk with, always full of good advice and clever conversation. ‘I’m feeling… clucky,’ she admitted.

‘Clucky?’

‘I want a child.’ It felt good to express the desire, to finally physically say it instead of letting it simmer as an idea.

‘There are plenty here, miss. I’m sure some lost child would beg you to be their mother, or some man would make you his wife and a mother.’ Kelly’s eyes were soft and warm and brown, and Alex couldn’t help a strange fluttering in her heart. 

‘That would be easier if my heart wasn’t stone-cold towards men,’ Alex joked. ‘At this rate, adopting _will_ be my only option.’

Kelly gave her an odd look. ‘You get along well enough with Winn, and my brother.’

Alex nodded, conceding her point. ‘Yes, but they are like my brothers. I can’t feel… well, whatever you’re supposed to feel around men.’

Kelly bit her lip, and Alex got distracted for a bit by watching the small action. ‘You don’t need men to feel romantic love,’ she said cryptically.

Alex blinked slowly, coming back to her senses. ‘What?’

Kelly kept gnawing at her lip, watching Alex carefully. ‘You heard what I said.’ And with that, she whisked away and left Alex in a state of confusion.


End file.
